


ART: Akielon Wrestling (NSFW)

by anokaba



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Naked Wrestling, Nudity, Oil, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: From tumblr prompt of "Laurent trying his best to wrestle the wall of meat Damen is" <3





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  



	2. "Wrestling" Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen in the middle of pinning Laurent and getting distracted by that bootay.

  
  



End file.
